


a clawful disagreement

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mabel wants to share her new favorite show with dipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	a clawful disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooo i'm not ready for gravity finale tonite see you guys on the other side rip

"Come _oooon_ Dipper! They're cool monsters that go to school! You like monsters, you go to school! You'll love it!" Mabel turned the full force of her puppy eyes on him.

"But they're all teen girls! And they're all talking about boys and.. _fashion_." Dipper held strong but her puppy eyes were... really convincing actually. Geez.

"They work together and use their individual abilities to solve wacky situations! Just like us!" Dipper sighed. He knew he was beaten.

As the theme started up he found himself humming along. So scary cool, huh? Maybe there was something to this Monster High.


End file.
